The Diamond Ring
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: "And as they were led out of the justice building, she felt him slide the velvet box into her pocket, with ring from the boy who was now her fiancé but would never be anything more." There was more to the tributes from district 2 than anyone knew about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to write this Clato fanfiction after messaging with Echoing Breeze, so I hope you like it. **

**It's based on a picture I saw that said the quote I love- **_**"Clove's token was a diamond ring. It wasn't until after she had died that they knew it was an engagement ring. From the boy who came with her."**_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins. Also, the quote this story is based on is not mine**

* * *

The weather in district 2 didn't seem to reflect the events that were to take place later that day. The sun was out and there was not that usual cold breeze that pierced though your skin during the wintertime.

"You're volunteering this year aren't you?" a young teenage girl asked the boy sitting next to her. She had dark hair that was pulled to one side in a loose ponytail. The pair sat in a lonely field not far form the main village of district 2 and the muscular, blonde teenage boy, sat idly by, peeling a piece or grass down the centre with his fingers.

"I have to…" he replied simply. "It's the last chance I've got. Next year it's not even possible for me to be reaped."

"If you don't get reaped then why do you have to volunteer?" the girl asked.

"You and I both know the answer to that…" he replied. "I've been training for as long as I can remember. I guess my parents just expect me to volunteer you know. Your parents will probably make you volunteer too in a few years… I'd be surprised if they didn't, we've been training since we met."

"A long time ago now." The girl sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't want you to go…"

"I'll come back…" he said emotionlessly.

There was a silence before the girl spoke again. "What if I get reaped?"

"Clove…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"No Cato, I'm serious…" she responded. "We can't both win."

"You won't get reaped… trust me. The odds are defiantly in your favour, your names hardly in there at all."

"That doesn't mean anything…" she looked back down at the grass that Cato continued to fiddle with. "So you'd still volunteer if I got reaped?" she asked.

"Lets not think about that," Cato replied, kissing the top of her head as he stood up, holding out his hand to help her up.

"I love you…" she smiled sadly.

"I love you too," he replied, before she placed a kiss to his lips.

* * *

The afternoon came quicker that day than any other. It was suddenly time to go and line up and prepare for the reaping.

Cato and Clove held hands as they walked to sign in. "Promise you'll come and see me before I leave?" he asked.

"I promise," she replied, knowing not to fight back at the idea of Cato volunteering.

After the stinging prick of blood taken by the peacekeepers, the couple parted ways. It seemed like a lifetime before the escort with the wild blue hair and fluoro dress reached her hand into the bowl full of all the girls' names. A name was called but no one went up. Clove stood there, not having heard the name, still panicking for Cato.

"Clove… Clove that's you," she heard some of the girls around her whisper. After another second it registered… She had been reaped.

Making her way up into the stage she caught a glimpse of her parents who looked oddly proud. As she walked up the stairs, she found Cato in the crowd, his head lowered like it was earlier when they were talking in the field. If she didn't know any better she'd probably have thought he was crying.

The blue-haired escort held out her hand and led her to the centre of the stage. "Any volunteers may step forward now…" she spoke into the microphone in her funny Capitol accent. This was something that was always asked at district 2 reaping's because there was almost always a volunteer.

But of course no one did. She didn't expect anyone to either. All the other careers knew she had been training and even those who were older than her knew that she was probably more determined and talented then any of them. She was going to compete and that was final…

Everything else went by in a daze. The male tribute was called and she missed the name. But before the boy that was called even got a chance to panic, the all to familiar voice said the two words she hoped he wouldn't.

"I volunteer!"

He came up onto stage, his head still lowered as though he was trying to avoid looking at her. When he finally did meet her gaze it was when they were asked to shake hands. The pained look in her eyes made him feel ten times worse and they gripped each other's hands, he leant forward. In a shaky voice, that only she could hear, he whispered; "I'm sorry…"

For both Cato and Clove, being locked up in the tiny rooms of the justice building was torture. This wasn't supposed to happen… they weren't supposed to go together, be in the same Hunger Games.

Both tributes had their parents come to visit them and as neither knew about the relationship Cato and Clove had had for a long time now. They both said the same thing; "This should be easy, you can win… we believe in you."

But the obvious thing that weighed on both of their minds was; there could only be one winner… one of them, or both of them would have to die…

Just as the peacekeepers came to collect them for there journey to the Capitol, Cato asked, "Can I talk to her? The girl tribute, in private?"

He knew it was a long shot but the peacekeeper gave him a disapproving look before nodding and leaving the room to get Clove. He hoped that maybe volunteering got him on his districts good side.

It wasn't long before Clove was quickly ushered into the same room as Cato, the door being closed behind them. Once they knew they were alone, she ran to him, allowing him to envelope her in a hug.

She knew she should have been angry but she couldn't help it. She needed him, now more than ever. "I'm so, so sorry…" he kept repeating as he held her.

"Stop it," she said, holding back tears. "I know, I understand. But I'm not going to get angry at you, you just did what you told me you would, nothing more…"

"I need to ask you something," Cato said and there was an urgency to his voice. "I know we can't both win this but I want to go into the games knowing I've at least asked you."

"Cato, what are you talking about?" Clove asked, holding onto his hands tightly.

He released her grip on one of his hands and reached into his pocket. "Clove, would you marry me?"

She was in shock. She knew they didn't have much time to talk and part of her wanted to wait and think about it. But a bigger part of her knew there wasn't much time for them left to spend together. The diamond ring that lay in the small velvet box told her this hadn't been a last minute decision.

She heard the peacekeepers voices and knew they had to leave. "Yes!" she said quickly, wrapping her arms around him as he kissed her passionately on the lips for as long as possible.

The door handle rattled and they pulled apart, once again acting like they didn't know each other very well. And as they were led out of the justice building, she felt him slide the velvet box into her pocket, with ring from the boy who was now her fiancé but would never be anything more…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue, it means a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks you all so much for favouriting, alearting and reviewing, I couldn't believe how many emails I got this morning it was crazy! **

**I know some of you were saying that you liked it as a one-shot and some were saying to continue but I have quite a few ideas about how I'd like to continue it so I hope you'll still read. **

**A special thanks to **Katnissfire87654**, **Hunger-Games-Lover555**, **RosiePotter**, **LOveAble**, **EchoingBreeze**, **TheRavenBird **and **CloveDiedForYourSins **for all of your reviews! It means a lot :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

The train ride was long and quite. Cato and Clove had to continue to pretend they weren't a couple and every time they tried to get away and be alone together, someone would always interrupt. Whether this be their mentor with the crazy blue hair or their overly determined mentor Enobaria, who had scary gold, pointed teeth which were quite a distraction whenever they tried to talk to her.

Clove sat in her room passing the black velvet box from one hand to the other. She hadn't opened it since Cato slipped it into her pocket back in district 2 because everything to her just seemed so surreal. She wanted to hold onto the feeling of knowing she was engaged for as long as she could and didn't want to open it encase it was some crazy thing she'd imagined.

"It is real you know," a voice came from her door, to reveal Cato, looking as strong and handsome as ever.

Clove gave a half-hearted laugh, still looking at the box in her hands, as Cato closed the door and sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you telling me we're actually alone?"

Cato laughed, "for once… everyone else is eating."

Clove sighed and her glance once again went back to the velvet box. "It just doesn't seam real…"

"I promise it is," he laughed. "Here," taking the box from her hand, he opened it and carefully lifted out the tear drop shaped diamond ring that let out a rainbow of colours as it caught the light.

Clove smiled as she watched him, "It's beautiful…"

"It took me a while to choose it, I wanted it to be perfect," he said, reaching into his pocked, taking out a silver chain and threading the ring through it. "Here," he said, referencing for her to hold up her hair.

She did so and he clasped the necklace around her neck. "This will have to do for now," he said, kissing her gently.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Clove asked Enobaria as they stood in the lift.

"The remake centre," their mentor replied simply.

"Remake centre?" Cato repeated, neither liked the sound of that.

"Don't panic," she said harshly. "They're just going to make you look good. For the opening ceremony tonight."

"Right… so what-" Clove started but was cut off as the lift doors opened to reveal a dark looking room, with rows of curtains and more strange looking Capitol people. Neither got a chance to say another word before they were parted and dragged off by a handful of people who introduced themselves as 'district two's stylists.'

Clove held back calling out Cato's name as she was dragged off but bit her lip to stop herself. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me," she said, struggling out of their grip.

"Relax," one of the women said to her, allowing her free. She was much taller than Clove and had long magenta hair with silver tattoos in the shape of waves that ran up both her wrists. The man that was with her was shorter and had bleach blonde hair with an orange tinge to his skin. Clove thought they both looked quit ridiculous but she thought that about everyone in the Capitol.

The next thing she knew, she was being stripped from head to toe and a gown was slipped over her, covering herself up before she even got a chance to feel embarrassed. She was ushered onto a black table that felt cold under the thin piece of material she was wearing. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, keeping her voice as strong as possible.

"We, are going to make you, look beautiful," the woman with the magenta hair told her. "Just relax, it'll be fine."

Clove did as she was told and closed her eyes. She tried to think of other things like home and the field she would sit at with Cato and talk for hours. It didn't last long though, as soon enough she was having paper ripping at her legs and hot wax place under her eyebrows. It felt sticky but hardened and she struggled not to wince when they ripped it off. She had a strange smelling liquid rubbed through her hair, which she was told was hair dye.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she was told to sit up. Looking at herself in the mirror she was glad she still looked somewhat like herself. Her legs were smoother, her eyebrows shaped and skin clear and her hair an even darker brown than before. "Thank you," she managed to say quite straitly to her prep team, who were looking very proud of themselves. They at least deserved that.

Just as she was ready to go back to her room with Cato, her prep team held her back. She was introduced to her stylist, Revan, who walked around her a couple of times, his hand to his chin. "Beautiful," his clapped his hands, ushering his proud looking assistance out of the room.

"They've done a good job with you Clove," he said, impressed. She gave a small smile, not knowing if it was a compliment or not. "Now, to get you ready for the parade…"

"Your going to dress me up in my district's costume aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded, "don't worry, you're in good hands. I promise."

After another round of styling, Revan told her she was ready. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a gold, almost armour like top and skirt with an intricate headdress and bright gold eye shadow that exaggerated her eyes immensely. She had to admit, her stylist had done an amazing job.

* * *

It was another long while before she saw Cato again and when she did, it was right before the parade. The stylists had thankfully not changed too much of his appearance but his hair was slightly lighter and his face cleanly shaved. He was wearing the same outfit as Clove and overall made extremely impressive looking district partners.

The couple looked around at the other tributes, seeing the two other careers from district 1, dressed in pink. Most looked quite confident, others looked scared. Both Cato and Clove put on the same faces they used when they would train as careers, the ones that made so many afraid of them.

"Are you ready?" Cato asked, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Clove nodded and gave a slightly evil looking grin to the tributes around her. "Defiantly."

And as they traveled together, in the horse drawn carriage, the crowd screaming and cheering for them, they couldn't help but feel that maybe this part of the games wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, they keep me writing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, this chapter was a bit harder to write than the others were but I hope you like it)**

Crazydreamerforever**, **artist quest**, **angierox1998**, **Echoing Breeze**, **RosiePotter**, **evilneevil** and **Boo- **Thank you all so much for your reviews, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy)**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games series goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

As the lift travelled down, the two remained silent under the presents of Enobaria. Both Cato and Clove were dressed in identical black training uniforms with the number 2 pinned to the sleeve, they were told they were going to the underground training gym where they would be given the opportunity to prepare for the games.

"This is what we've been waiting for," Cato had said to Clove at breakfast that morning. They were finding it easier to talk to each other when other people were around, mostly because if they really didn't know each other, they would have by now. It was just civil conversation, something most mentors and escorts hoped would happen between district partners. It was finding time for just the two of them that was still difficult.

"Here we are," Enobaria said, as the lift doors opened. "I'll see you at lunch," and with that, the pair stepped out of the lift before the doors closed behind them.

"Wow," Clove gasped as she looked around the training gym. It was more than twice the size of the one back in district two. A few of the other district partners were there already, sitting around, waiting to be told when they could start training as well as eyeing each other off, looking out for possible competition or alliances.

"I know!" Cato added. "It's huge."

"This is going to be good," Clove smirked and Cato nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cato had seen Clove train with himself and all of the other tributes back home, hundreds of times but something about her personality during their first training session at the Capitol seemed different… She had an even more determined look on her face, if that was at all possible. She was truly showing off her skills as a career. She was able to throw an extremely unnatural amount of knives in under ten seconds, not stopping until she had her aim perfect.

Cato on the other hand spent his time taking anger out by stabbing training dummies with a sword, still trying to show off his skill as much as possible. As it got further towards the end of the training session her became more and more angry, continuing to take it out on the dummies. He was angry with the Capitol, obviously, with Enobaria, for not letting him spend anytime alone with Clove and most off all with himself, for volunteering in the first place.

It took him this long to realise that Clove could have easily won this game and come home so they could be together and get married when she was ready. 'So much for that…' he thought to himself as he took of the head of one of the dummies. He never planned for Clove to get reaped, he planned to volunteer and come home as victor, with Clove knowing he belonged to her and only her… Instead he decided to play the hero and volunteer to keep her safe. She can do that on her own… he underestimated her, now only one of them will return and his kicking himself for it.

* * *

Dinner that night was quite. Both Clove and Cato were exhausted, knowing it was the hardest they had ever trained, even compared to what they would do back in district 2.

"So… you two like the training gym?" Enobaria asked but they couldn't tell if she was really interested, or just trying to break the silence that cut through the air like Clove's knives.

"It's good… huge," Clove replied, placing her knife and fork in the middle of her plate. "But I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to go to bed early," she said, kicking Cato softly in the leg before standing up and leaving.

Taking that as a sign, he also finished off his meal and dismissed himself from the table, leaving behind their mentor, escort and stylists to eat without the awkward silence. It was the first time they were both able to leave the table without being called back or followed.

Making a quick stop by his own room, Cato grabbed a change of clothes, turned off the lights and locked his door, in hope they would suspect him to be asleep. Slipping the key into his pocket, he made his way down the hall and knocked on Cloves door as light as possible.

Opening the door, she immediately grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind her. "What was going on with you today?" she almost yelled. After seeing the look on Cato's face, she didn't let him reply. "Don't give me that look! You know what I'm talking about. You practically ripped those dummies to shreds today and I know for a fact it wasn't just for the training."

"Yeah?" he asked her, suddenly annoyed about how well she knew him.

"Yeah. I know because you had that 'I've done something wrong' look on your face. You know, the one I hate!

"Look… you don't understand!" Cato replied, almost as loud as Clove but not so much, for fear of being heard. "I have to be. The most. Stupid guy right now! I mean look at you… you're amazing here you could easily win this game and if I hadn't gone ahead and tried to play the hero, you could have come home to me! So we could get married…

"Cato…" she tried to get him to relax.

"No Clove! There's only one winner… it can't be both off us."

"And I understood that from the moment you volunteered! Yes I think I could've won this thing and come home to you but that's not how things worked out… You're here with me and do you know what that shows me?" she paused. "It shows me how much you love me and your family."

"I don't think they care Clove…"

"Yes they do. They wanted you to volunteer because they knew you could win. And you know what? You probably will!"

"I'm not going home without you," he said sternly.

"Don't say that," she replied in the same voice. "Cato, if I die…"

"You're not going to die!" he cut her off.

"Listen to me! If I die, you're going to win it for me. Because I'm not going home without you."

There was a pause when both sat thinking about what each other had just said. "How about we make a deal," Cato said after a while. "We go together. But if one of us gets killed first and the other isn't there. We win, for the other."

Clove sighed and folded her arms. "Sounds good to me…" But the reality was, it had only just sink in. They were both going to die… or go home alone.

* * *

"Good luck," Clove whispered as Cato stood up and walked in the direction of the training gym.

As he walked into the gym, the gamemakers stared at him, clearly impressed by the last two that had gone before him. After looking around the gym he decided to stick with showing his skills with swords. He walked over to the table picking one up and immediately went into fighting mode. He once again took out all of his anger about the Capitol on the dummies, trying not to let himself get to out of hand.

As he glanced up at the gamemakers, they looked impressed, so he continued, thinking about what Clove had said; _'we go together. But if one of us gets killed first and the other isn't there. We win, for the other.' _

Yes, he still felt like he had to protect her but for once he felt confident that if anything happened to Clove. He would win for her.

* * *

After a few days of apparent 'evaluation' the pair, along with Enobaria, their stylists and escort, were able to watch the scoring from the gamemakers. Without showing it, both suddenly grew very nervous, knowing this is what would get them sponsors.

"Calm down," Enobaria told them. They obviously didn't do a very good job of hiding it. "You're careers, you're bound to get loads of sponsors no matter how good or bad your scores are."

They seemed to relax after that. The TV screen then turned on, revealing Caesar Flickerman, with his ridiculous Capitol attire, ready to give the scores.

"To begin," he started. "From district 1; Marvel, with a score of 9… and Glimmer, with a score of 10,"

Enobaria sighed and bit her lip before saying, "you might want to keep those two in mind."

"What, to get rid of them first, or make an alliance," Cato asked.

"Make an alliance, their strong, useful," she replied, still looking at the screen.

Cato and Clove nodded, noting the two names. "From district 2," Ceasar continued and the both took in a sharp breath. "Cato… with a score, of 10.

He sighed and nodded, pleased with his score. There was a chorus of well done's and Clove briefly squeezed his shoulder in praise, giving his a smile. "And Clove," their attention was turned back to the screen. "With a score, of 10 also."

There was another chorus of praise as Clove let out a breath she was holding in relief. "Good job, they like your skill," Enobaria said. "Now you just have to get them to like you."

"At the interviews tomorrow," Clove smiled and Enobaria nodded. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please, please review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

LiveForMex3**, **Mockingjay200** and **Hunger-Games-Lover555- **Thanks you all so much for your reviews, it means a lot! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games, goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

"How do you get someone to like you?" Clove asked Cato the night before the interviews.

"Just be yourself," he replied. "It worked for me."

She let out a small laugh before saying, "I mean in… what if we don't get any sponsors because everyone hates me."

"Trust me, that won't happen. Anyway, remember what Enobaria said, we're careers, they'll sponsor us no matter what, especially considering we both got tens for out training score."

"I guess you're right… I just don't want to look stupid up there."

"Clove, you are one of, if not the most confident people I know. You'll be fine,"

"We can't tell anyone can we?" Clove asked after a short pause, referencing to the ring, still strung on the chain around her neck.

Cato shook his head, "I want to… but I don't want sympathy from the Capitol, I just want them to know that one of us deserve to win this because of our talent."

Clove nodded and smiled before Cato kissed her lightly on the cheek, as they parted ways for bed.

* * *

The next day, Clove was put through the same painful round of styling she had on the day of the parades. Her still hairless legs were waxed again, as well as her hair being re-dyed and her nails shaped and painted in a sunset orange colour.

Revan then came to check everything was in order, walking around her a number of times before nodding his head in approval and ordering her prep team out of the room.

"They do a good job with you Clove," Revan smiled, still nodding his head.

"You think I need a lot of work?" she asked as politely as possible. "Do you not think I'm pretty without their help?"

"I never said that," he replied simply.

"Really? Because it sounds like it, every time you see me, you make sure they've pulled and prodded at me first."

"I've set your dress on your bed Clove, go and change," he told her and as she left the room he added, "and you might want to think about dropping the attitude before that interview.

She didn't reply but walked into her room, closing the door as loudly as possible behind her. Spread out across the bed was a long red-orange coloured dress, with layers of tulle across the breast and a ribbon wrapped around the waist. As she ran her hands over the soft material, she couldn't help but feel bad about her attitude to Revan… he had done an impressive job.

She slipped the dress over her head, fixing the skirt so it sat properly, almost touching the floor. She wore matching shoes with a small heel that gave her more height and when she presented herself to her prep team and stylist, they gasped and clapped in approval. Clove gave Revan a smile, which he took as an apology.

To finish everything off, her prep team pulled a small amount of her hair up and re-applied her make-up. Overall, she had to admit, she was thankful for having them.

* * *

"What'd you think?" Cato asked, turning on one foot, showing off his interview suit to his stylist and prep team, as well as Enobaria who had come to make sure he was ready. He was wearing all black, with a shiny silver suit jacket, the most normal thing he had worn out whilst being at the Capitol.

"Very nice," Enobaria nodded in approval. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

"We did our best," one of his prep team members said. "He wouldn't approve of most things we suggested but we got him to settle on the silver jacket."

Enobaria nodded and gave him a look that Cato knew wasn't good. He wasn't ever supposed to disapprove of anything his prep team tried to do for him. "Well, we should all get going," she said, as his prep team moved out of the room. "One second Cato," she held him back before he got a chance to leave.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Being alone in the same room as Enobaria for too long was never a good thing.

"You and Clove seem awfully close…" she started.

"Uh yeah… we're good friend," he lied.

"You knew each other before the games?"

He nodded. "Yeah… not well but I guess spending so long with her here has brought us closer."

"It's not a good idea. You know that right? To get to close to your district partner."

He once again, nodded. "Only one comes home…"

"Exactly," she said sternly.

"We should probably go now," he said, walking towards the door.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Cato, just remember. You might regret it… getting to close to people."

* * *

"Please welcome, from district 2, Clove!" Caesar Flickerman said enthusiastically, pointing to the side of the stage where Clove entered holding up her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip.

Staying as confident as she could, she took a seat next to Caesar, holding back a laugh as she always did when she saw the ridiculous way the Capitol people dressed. "So, Clove," Caesar started. "I believe you're another very prepared tribute this year, how do you think you're going to go?"

'Be honest,' she thought to herself. "I think I have a quite a good chance. I guess the odds weren't exactly in my favour at the reaping but with any luck they will be during the games."

"Have you been planning your tactics ahead?" he asked, winking at the audience.

"Well Caesar, I can tell you I have my strengths but you'll have to wait until the games to see."

"Ahh, we're a little secretive are we?" Caesar laughed and Clove went along with it. She continued talking with Caesar, answering his questions as honestly as possible and before she knew it, her time was up.

"Well that's our time up, you look beautiful might I add," Caesar said helping her up. "Clove everybody!" he held her hand up in the air and she smiled as the audience cheered.

As she left the stage she gave Cato a confident smile as he was still getting over how beautiful she looked in the sunset coloured dress. There weren't any opportunities to dress up in district two, so it was the first time he'd ever seen her dressed like that.

"Next, from district two, please welcome, Cato!" Caesar announced and Cato made his way onto the stage, waving to the large Capitol audience.

Caesar asked him simular questions to those of Clove's that he answered just as confidently. So far, he was pretty sure they were going well with sponsors.

"You volunteered correct?" Caesar asked, impressed.

"I did, I mean I've been ready for this for as long as I can remember and this was my last chance. It was not or never I guess," Cato replied.

"You seem determined!"

"I'm ready to go, bring it on!"

"You're planning to go home a victor I assume. For anyone in particular?" Caesar raised his eyebrows in interest.

Cato looked down for a split second before saying, "Just my family Caesar, not one person in particular," he tried to laugh and hoped it didn't sound to fake.

Luckily his time ran out before any other questions were asked and just like with Clove, Caesar raised his arm while the Capitol applauded.

He was sure they'd have sponsors… but he couldn't help thinking about that special person he lied about existing during his interview…

* * *

**The games begin in the next chapter! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! The games finally begin in this chapter, I had to watch the cornucopia scene about ten times to write this, so a lot of it is based on the film. I hope you like it :)**

Echoing Breeze**, **Peetalover234** and **WolfDarkfur- **As always, thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- all credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

That night, neither one cared about the possibility of getting caught. Once he knew everyone was asleep, Cato made his was across the hall and into Clove's room, where thee spent the night together. One last night together before the arena...

"I always thought this was going to be easy..." Clove whispered, so not to be heard. "But I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"I know," Cato agreed, interlocking his fingers with hers, while they lay, staring opposite each other in the bed. It was hard to know what to say. Neither wanted to ruin the moment, knowing it would be their last. "I'll always love you... you know that right?"

"Of course..." Clove nodded.

"I just had to make sure you knew," he replied.

"I know. Because I'll always love you. No matter what happens, it will always be yours," Clove said, squeezing their interlocking hands.

"One of us is going to win this..." he started after a short pause. "What are we going to do when we get home?"

"Move on..." Clove answered. "We can't spend the rest of outlet lives dwelling in the past. No matter how much we may want to."

Cato gently wiped a tear from her cheek, not liking to see Clove so weak. Without responding to her answer, he said, "we should get some sleep... we need our strength."

Clove nodded before Cato leant over and gave her one last kiss, both, saving the moment for as long as they could...

* * *

She wasn't sure how she managed it but she did. The engagement ring still hung loosely on the chain around her neck, covered by the layers of protective clothing she was wearing in preparation for the launch.

She had parted from Cato only moments ago and now stood in the launch room, shacking uncontrollably. "Thirty seconds," a voice came. She panicked.

"Good luck," Revan told her, a sympathetic smile being the nicest thing she had received from him since she arrived. "You're strong, determined. You'll do well, don't worry," and with that, he led her to the launch tube, giving her one last hug. "Don't worry," he repeated, holding her shaking hands in his.

"10 seconds," the voice came.

Stepping into the tube, one hand was still gripped to her stylists. "Revan… I don't think I ever got a chance to thank you."

The tube door started to close and they released grip. He smiled at her, nodding once as the tube started to rise…

Determination suddenly washed over her as she stood on the launch plate, immediately taking in her surroundings. Everything was green, a forest terrain, good for hiding if necessary.

"50, 49, 48, 47, 46…" The countdown began. She spotted Cato and at the same time, they looked at each other. He gave her a nod towards the cornucopia, knowing she could handle it.

"37, 36, 35, 34, 33…" she readied herself, keeping her footing strong and her determination stronger. They both knew the cameras were already on them… this is the part everyone waited for.

"22, 21, 20, 19, 18…" Closer. There were tributes all around them, the cornucopia in an easy distance. Some looked ready to run in the opposite direction, while some looked like they knew exactly what they wanted to get.

The voice drowned out as the last few numbers flashed across a screen above the cornucopia.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1…

The games began, tributes running straight for the cornucopia. Everyone around her seemed to be in slow motion as she ran, grabbing a pack on knives, the one thing she knew would come in handy.

She saw Cato grab the sword leaning up against many other weapons that the other careers grabbed. The boy from district 1, Marvel, immediately stabbed the girl from district six, while his partner repetitively stabbed at the girl from ten. Neither took any interest in getting to the two of them.

Reaching quickly for one of the knives in her pack, she looked around for any tributes coming her way. A hand full, she could tell had run off, while some already lay on the ground, dead.

Cato had managed to kill the boy from district four, possibly a career but it didn't matter now. The boy from district three took down the girl from seven and it was then she saw the boy from nine. He had an axe in one hand and grabbed a pack in the other, running after the girl from twelve. Thinking fast, Clove threw the knife she was holding, stabbing him through the back, the district twelve girl, with a pack of her own, backing away.

Grabbing another knife, she threw it her way, determined to kill the girl who had somehow managed to get a higher training score. 'Best to get rid of her now,' Clove thought, as she released the knife. It flew across the air and would have landed perfectly through her heart if she hadn't held her pack in front of herself for protection. It was a bad move… she had her first unsuccessful kill, giving away one of her weapons wile she was at it.

She saw her quickly run away and the determination of eventually getting her, set in. Grabbing another knife, she turned back to the cornucopia, left standing, was the two careers from district one, the girl from four, the boy from three and thankfully, Cato. She briefly wondered why none of the careers had taken out three and four until she saw the weapons they held.

They stood in a circle around the cornucopia, exchanging glances. No one ran but no one made a move. It was Cato who broke the silence; "allies?"

Clove glanced around, noticing the two from district one nod to each other while four and three agreed. For the first time, they all moved closer, each one exchanging handshakes and looks of approval.

* * *

The newly formed alliance spent the afternoon stacking all the remaining supplies from the cornucopia in a pyramid right at the entrance. Not much had been taken by the tributes that managed to escape, so they were left with a good deal of supplies. It was water they needed…

Knowing none of the other tributes would risk coming back to the cornucopia anytime soon, the six set of into the forest arena, looking out for any source of water or possible tributes to take down. The odds were in there favor, as it didn't take long to find both…

"Hey! Look who we have here!" Marvel said, as he the six approached the tribute who was taking a drink from the stream. "It's lover boy," he continued, grabbing the back of twelve's shirt and pulling him up.

The pair saw his face pale but he didn't say anything. "Who'd like to do the honors?" Marvel asked, shaking him by the back of his shirt, making his take in a sharp breath.

Clove saw him glance at her, "I can help you," he chocked out but quickly stopped talking as Marvel shook him again.

"What'd you mean you help us?" Cato walked towards him, his career attitude showing. "What could you possibly do to help us? It's not like you have any weapons."

Clove once again saw him glance over to her. "You want my district partner right?" the girl from twelve… the one Clove missed.

"What about her?" Cato asked, starting to question why twelve was still alive.

"I can help you find her…" he said and Marvel loosened his grip in interest.

"How do we know you're not planning something against us?" Glimmer spoke up.

"You said it yourself…" twelve replied. "It's not like I have much to do it with, I couldn't take down one of you, let alone six."

"Why don't we…" Marvel started but Cato cut him off.

"Fine," he said. "Tomorrow, you help us find the girl… then we'll make up our mind what to do with you, okay lover boy?" Twelve nodded as Marvel let him go.

Everything right now seemed so far so good, with even the possibility of Clove getting revenge on the girl from twelve. The only thing that was left to worry about, was if it would last…

* * *

**I hope everything made sense and you liked it! I assume that Cato and Clove would have known the names of the district 4 girl and 3 boy, but I'm just going to continue calling them by their numbers rather than giving them names, so I hope that's okay! **

**Please, please review! It means a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Wow this chapter took forever to write I've been working on it practically all day so I hope you like it! Also of the dialogue is taken from the book, so I hope it makes sense :)**

Toadetterocks15**, **evilneevil**, **RosiePotter**, **EchoingBreeze**, **girl on fire m**, **Hunger-Games-Lover555**, **RueFredAnnabethTrisgurl26**, **Happy Sock**, **LOveAble**, **Princesschloe72** and **Ilovechocolate821- **WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews, you have no idea how much all of the compliments mean to me, you're all so amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit of the amazing Hunger Games and the quotes used in this chapter goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

With the amount of supplies the alliance were left with, they spent the evening sharing food between the seven of them, while a couple every now an them would go to fill up bottles of water.

By the time they had made it back to the cornucopia, the eleven tributes that had already been killed were taken by the gamemakers, clearing the area. "So… we should probably figure out who's left," Three said, eating a piece of dried fruit.

"Okay…" Glimmer said, "Well eleven are already dead, then there's the seven of us, which means there's… six still out there."

"The girl from your district," three referenced to Peeta, counting one on her fingers.

"Both from eleven," Marvel added. "And the cripple boy from ten."

"That's four…" Cato counted.

"The girl from eight," Clove added.

"And the girl from five," Peeta spoke up, remembering the fast way she escaped.

"Sounds pretty manageable," Glimmer said. "We out number them, and we've defiantly got an advantage," she winked at her district partner.

"What happens when it comes down to just the seven of us then?" Four asked.

"We split up," Cato replied quickly. "Then we just see what happens…"

There was a silence where everyone just sat; eating the large portions of food they were lucky enough to have. As it got later, some of the tributes started to fall asleep, Cato, Three and Peeta being the only ones eventually left awake. Cato, resisting moving closer to Clove, worried for her safety.

In the early hours of the morning, the sky was still dark and the air freezing cold, the same three were still on look out. "Do you smell something?" Three asked, breathing in heavily through his nose.

Peeta and Cato did the same. "There!" Cato pointed to the sky where smoke was rising in the air, not far from their camp. "Guys wake up! We've got one!" Cato called, waking up the four that were sleeping.

They all immediately sat up, confused until the news sunk in. "Well, what are we waiting for then, lets go," Glimmer said, springing to her feet.

"Four, three, you stay on look out," Cato told them. "And be careful." He finished sternly.

Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel all stood, ready to go after whoever had made themselves extremely obvious. "Lover boy!" Clove shouted towards Peeta, who was sitting in a daze. "You can come… I'm in a good mood. If it's your district partner I might be nice enough to let you do the honours."

Peeta nodded once and stood up, joining the four careers. They walked in the direction of the smoke, the smell getting stronger, the further they walked. "Whoever this is, really didn't think things through did they?" Clove laughed and they ran through the forest.

It didn't take much longer to track them down, the fire leading them right too her. "Well, well, well," Cato said evilly and Clove smirked at his determination. "Look who we have here."

The district eight girl gasped and moved backwards on the ground. "No please!" she shrieked.

Without listening, Cato sliced the knife through the girl's side, her scream echoing through the trees. Pleased with Cato's skills, the pack laughed as they stared down at her mangled body.

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" Clove shouted, receiving a round of appreciative applause.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking," Cato said, as he led them off, still laughing proudly. They walked for a while, back in the direction of the cornucopia before Glimmer spoke up.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" she asked.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately," Marvel replied.

"Unless she isn't dead," Glimmer added.

"She's dead." Cato said confidently. "I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?" Marvel asked, crossing his arms.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." Clove said, looking back towards the campsite the girl had set up.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice." Glimmer added.

"I said she's dead!" Cato said sternly to the group and Clove shrugged, settling in agreement. Marvel and Glimmer continued to argue back towards Cato and Clove, louder than they should have.

"We're wasting time!" Peeta shouted, making everyone go silent. "I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

Cato turned around to face Peeta, crossing his arms. "Go on them, Lover Boy," he says. "See for yourself."

Peeta left, leaving behind the four careers. "You should have just gone and finished her off yourself," Clove said, when she knew Marvel and Glimmer weren't listening.

"I told you she's dead!" Cato retorted, making Clove step back and look to the ground. Noticing this, Cato sighed, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Clove nodded, pressing her lips together. "Don't let the power get to your head Cato…" she whispered but was cut by Glimmer, looking in the direction Peeta walked off.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" she asked.

"Let him tag along." Cato said, his voice returning to normal. "What's the harm? He's handy with that knife." He added, referencing to the one weapon Peeta had. "Besides, he's our best chance of finding her."

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" Marvel asked.

"She might have. Seemed pretty simple-minded to me," Cato replied. "Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke."

Clove nodded in agreement. The two off them having the same hate for the girl from twelve. "Wish we knew how she go that eleven," she said.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," Marvel added under his breath as they heard Peeta approaching, silencing them. He returns to the group, wiping his knife on his jacket.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks him.

"No. But she is now," Peeta replies, putting the knife away for keeping. "Ready to move on?" he asked and they nod in agreement.

Clove briefly places her hand on Cato's back, knowing he felt the same way she did when she unsuccessfully tried to kill the girl from twelve. He gave her a quick smile before saying, "let's get back. We need all the sleep we can get."

* * *

The next couple of days were spent preparing themselves and making plans for who to target next. Clove could tell Cato was loosing his patience with the fact that the girl from twelve hadn't turned up yet and no one had been killed since eight.

"Maybe we should actually go out looking for someone rather than just waiting here for them to find us," Marvel spoke up in the late morning of the fourth day in the arena.

"I'm up for it…" Glimmer said. "I'm sick of just waiting around for something to happen. We're careers, we can handle anyone of them out there."

"Does anyone smell fire?" Three said, breaking the silence.

"That sounds familiar," Peeta said, receiving a glare from three.

"I was right last time," Three retorted.

"I smell it," Clove said, looking somewhere in the distance ahead of her.

"Let's go then!" Marvel said. "It's about time we get someone."

"No!" Clove said, before they got a chance to leave. "We'll go but we'll have to be careful… I think it might be a trap."

"The fire?" Cato asked.

"The gamemakers fire," Clove replied. Taking the lead, three was once again left behind to keep watch, while three tagged along.

They spent a while walking around the arena, not getting to close to the smell of smoke and after a while, it cleared, making Clove's theory, most likely correct.

"Do you think it got anyone?" Four asked, tagging behind with Peeta.

"Doubt it… can't tell until the cannon," Cato replied, running ahead up the rocks towards the stream, followed closely by Marvel.

"Hey! There she is!" Marvel shouted, pointing ahead at the stream, where the girl from twelve sat, panicking as she saw them.

"Lets go!" Clove shouted, catching up, followed by Glimmer, Three and Peeta. Quickly getting out of the water, twelve ran off into the forest, the careers pack not far behind.

"We're gonna get you!" Cato yelled as he they jumped from rock to rock before following her into the bushes.

"She's mine!" Glimmer yelled, running ahead.

"Oh no she's not!" Clove shouted, as they all began to laugh at how easy this would be.

The slower she ran the closer they got, and it wasn't until she was a decent way up a tree, sitting on one of the branches, they caught up to her, standing at the bottom of the trunk.

"How's everything with you?" she said from her place in the tree, confusing them with her confidence.

"Well enough," Cato replies, which makes Clove giggle to herself. Two could play at that game. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," she replies, which makes Clove shake her head and roll her eyes. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?

"Think I will," Cato smirks and Glimmer offers him the bow and arrows, slung around her shoulder. "No," he says, pushing them away. "I'll do better with my sword," he references the heavy blade attached to his belt. "You mind Clove?" he asked her.

"Go ahead," she smirks and he begins to climb. "And make it painful!" she drags out the last word. As he continues to climb the tree, she does too. "Kill her Cato!" Clove yells after him.

But letting overconfidence get to him, he slips on a branch, falling to the ground hard. Clove resists shrieking his name and instead offers her hand to help him up, which he takes and yells brutally to twelve who was a good deal further up the tree.

It was Glimmer who attempted to climb the tree next but quickly jumps down and the branches weaken. It's then they all know that following her would be useless so Glimmer takes an arrow and shoots it her way, missing by inches.

All growing frustrated, Clove considers throwing one of her knives but decides against it, not wanting to miss killing her a second time, let alone give her another weapon.

"Oh, let her stay up there," it's Peeta who speaks up for the first time since finding twelve. "It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

The other five look at him before, frustrated, they agree. "Fine," Cato says angrily. "Make a fire," he tells Peeta.

* * *

That night, they camp at the trunk of the tree, knowing their supplies at the cornucopia are still being guarded by three, when the anthem reveals that there had been no deaths during the day.

Glimmer is left on look out and for the first time since arriving at the arena, Clove allows herself to move close to Cato, resting her head on his shoulder. As the night goes on, no one wakes for look out, leaving Glimmer to unknowingly drift off to sleep.

Hours past and night turns into morning. The careers remained asleep but were quickly awoken by a loud crash to the ground… Thinking fast, all five, sprung to their feet as the tracker jackers swarmed around them.

"Run!" Cato screamed, grabbing Cloves hand and sprinting as fast as possible.

"To the lake! To the lake!" Peeta called after them, Marvel close behind. Four had run in the opposite direction, stung far worse than the other four.

"Help! Someone, Marvel! Cato! Peeta!" screams could be heard back at the campsite.

"Glimmer?" Marvel screamed, stoping for a split second.

"Help me!" She called again.

"It's no use!" Peeta called, pushing him in the direction of the lake.

Glimmer's screaming subsided at the remaining four careers plunged into the water, sinking underneath for as long as they could hold their breath. When they came back up, the tracker jackers had mostly disappeared.

"Going to finish them off!" Marvel spat, anger about loosing his district partner.

"Clove!" Cato called, splashing in the water as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine… Nothing serious," she replied. "What about you?"

"Nothing life threatening," he replied before snapping his hand to a sting on his neck.

Marvel had already made his way to the side of the river, his head in his hands. He didn't reply but they knew it wasn't because of the stings.

They flinched as the cannon fired. "Glimmer…" Marvel shook his head as he looked towards the sky. The only friend and connection to his district… gone.

There was a silence before they spotted Peeta disappearing over the other side of the lake. "Lover boy!" Cato shouted angrily.

The remaining three raced out of the water after him, ignoring the tracker jackers hallucinations. They followed him back to their campsite, seeing the girl from twelve disappear just as they arrived.

"You let her get away!" Clove shouted to him angrily.

"Forget this…" Cato shook his head and walked over to Peeta, slicing through the leg before he got a chance to realise what was going on. "Lets go."

Leaving Peeta on the ground, the careers set back in the direction of the cornucopia. Another canon fired, "Twelve?" Clove asked.

"Not yet… that wound will take a while to kill him. I made sure of that," Cato replied. "It'll be slow and painful…"

"Then who was the canon for?" Marvel asked but they didn't need a reply. Only metres ahead was the other member of their alliance; the girl from district four, lying dead on the ground, covered in stings.

"That's two down in one day…" Cato said, barely audible.

"Come on…" Clove whispered. "Let's get back…"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, it's what keeps me writing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I hope you like this chapter, it was another hard one two write :)**

EchoingBreeze **and **evilneevil**-Thank you guys all so much, your reviews are really what keeps me writing!**

**Disclaimer- all credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Another three days past and the remaining tributes had officially been in the arena for eight days. The remaining four careers at the cornucopia, the other six still in the arena.

"Finally!" Clove ran to Cato as he returned with fresh water. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"The boy from ten had the same idea. I got him..." Cato replied, tossing the other two water bottles to Marvel and three. And as if to confirm what he had just said, the cannon went off, signalling tens death.

"Gotta give him credit," Marvel said, taking a sip from his bottle of water. "He lasted longer than I expected."

"He didn't even try to run away, just closed his eyes and waited for it," Cato replied, pouring a small amount of water onto his knife to clean the blood.

"How much longer do you think it'll last?" Three asked, getting tired of being in the arena for so long, even if it was with the careers.

"Who knows..." Cato replied. "There's still four of them out there if you don't include lover boy and I'd be surprised if he makes it through today."

"We're going to have to split up soon aren't we?" Marvel asked, also wanting to get the games over with.

"The sooner the better..." Cato replied, glancing shortly at Clove who looked to the ground. The two of them knew they wouldn't split up no matter what happened. Marvel and Three could go... they'd finish them off later if they had to.

"I set a net out a while away from camp earlier..." Marvel started. "We split up, the next person we get."

"Good idea," Cato replied. "You okay Clove?" he asked her, seeing her scratch at the tracker jacker stings still covering her body.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine, " she replied. Part of her couldn't wait for the games to be over but more of her never wanted them to end because that would mean dying or loosing Cato…

He was about to say ask her if she was sure when smoke started to rise close to the cornucopia. "Fire! We've got another one!" he shouted to the remaining careers.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Clove said excitedly, mimicking the exact words that Glimmer had said the last time they had killed someone from the naivety of making a fire.

"Three, you stay here," Marvel said, turning to the most inexperienced career.

"No," Cato said sharply. "He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies," he continued, referencing to the traps set up around their food supply.

"What about Lover Boy?" Marvel asked, knowing that Peeta had known about the traps.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us," said Cato "Come on," he added, thrusting a spear into the hands of Three as they headed in the direction of the fire. "When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes."

Clove didn't respond. It seemed that everyone wanted to get twelve now and she didn't care who did it, she just wanted her dead.

The four of them left the cornucopia, guarded by the traps and headed in the direction of the fire. It took longer then they expected to track down the fire but it hadn't been unignited yet. The smell of smoke was growing stronger and the heat warmer.

"You think it's the girl from twelve?" Marvel asked as they walked.

"I hope so," Cato replied, still following the smell of smoke. "But something tells me she's too smart for that, she knows not to light a fire within sighting distance."

"Especially with us so close," Clove added.

Walking for another while, the smell grew stronger and it wasn't long before they found the fire, burning on the ground encircled by trees but nothing more, just the fire. In anger and annoyance, Cato kicked the ground, sending leaves and dirt over the fire, putting it out.

"So much for that," Clove said, equally angry.

"Do you think they heard us coming?" Three asked, looking around encase of a trap.

"Who knows," Cato replied. "Let's just get back, it'll be dark soon."

Some grunts of annoyance came from the remaining careers as they turned back in the direction of the cornucopia. As they walked, evening started to fall. They were walking at a slow pace, one of them occasionally throwing a rock or stick into the unknown of the arena in anger until they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Marvel said quickly but the other three were already thinking the same.

"It came in the direction of camp…" Cato said, barley opening his mouth to talk. "Lets go!" he added as the four started running back to the cornucopia.

"What the!" Marvel said as they arrived, his face fuming along with Cato and Clove. Three's eyes widened in shock. The entire camp site was destroyed, every last supply blown into oblivion.

"Who! Who did this!" Cato said to no one in particular. Three threw a stone, letting it roll across the mines, declaring them activated. The four of them approached the ruins, kicking around the broken and empty containers in rage, looking for anything salvageable.

"I cannot believe this!" Clove shook her head in anger, picking up burnt pieces of food and throwing it on the ground in disgust.

"YOU!" Cato shouted suddenly, pointing at Three. "You did this! You lost us all our supplies, with those stupid mines!" And without even giving him a chance to reply, he got him in a headlock, followed by a loud snap before he fell to the ground.

The cannon went of, signalling a third career's death, the remaining three still standing in the ruins. "Everything!" Cato shouted again. "Gone!"

"Look, someone set it off…" Marvel said, thinking back to how the mines had to be set off. "We've got someone."

But there was no cannon, nor any remains of a blown up tribute.

"Three of us down and still five of them out there," Clove said, stating what everyone else had already figured out.

"Come on, let's go, they can get Three then we'll go and hunt. We need to get food," Cato said, trying not to think about how much harder it would be for them to survive now without the supplies.

They leave, to the lake, waiting for the hovercraft to retrieve Three. Once it disappears the anthem plays, showing the faces of both the boy from ten and Three. As they make there way back to the cornucopia, it's already dark. Marvel ignited a branch for a torch while Cato and Clove both put on night vision glasses as they leave what's left of there camp to find food.

* * *

"I'll meet you back at the cornucopia," Marvel says, when they decide they've done enough for the night. "I'm gonna go and check the trap."

"Here, take this," Cato says, handing him the spear they'd been using to hunt. He does and leaves in the opposite direction while Cato and Clove return to camp.

"Sleep… I'll take first watch," Cato said, when they returned to the cornucopia.

"I'm not tired," Clove shook her head and paused. "We're getting closer…"

"I know," Cato replied plainly.

"I don't want it to end…" Clove said. It was the first time she had admitted it, knowing the cameras were on them.

"I know," Cato repeated, resisting the urge to pull her into a hug and just… hold her.

"Do you think we can get twelve?" she asked, quickly changing the topic as not to make anyone suspicious.

He didn't reply but sighed as a smile crossed his lips. "Yeah we will. And you know what?" he asked, as she looked up at him. "If you get her… make it worth it. Give them a good show." He looked out into the distance, perhaps where the cameras were to reference who he meant.

"Don't worry… I will," she replied as they both let out small laughs.

For the next while they waited, for either Marvel to return or for sleep to come, whichever came first. They waited for what seemed like hours before sleep took over both of them and for the first time since coming into the arena, both Cato and Clove were alone, her head on his shoulder and his on hers.

* * *

It was hours before they were woken up. Probably the longest sleep they'd had the whole games but when they were, it was well into the morning and it was the sound of a cannon that did it.

Quickly sitting up, they looked at each other , a smile forming of both their lips. "You think he got someone?" she asked, knowing Marvel hadn't returned yet.

"Looks like it," Cato smirked. "Unless it's lover boy."

"I guess we'll have to wait until he gets back. If he didn't get anyone then we know it's lover boy, if he did, then I can't wait to find out who it is."

Cato agreed and they waited for Marvel to return. Not long after, the cannon went of again, signalling the death of another tribute.

The two exchanged glance, smiling at the thought of getting two down so quickly in one morning. They didn't even consider the idea of loosing another career but waited for him to return.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the morning rationing out the food they'd hunted last night as well as the water, salvageable from the blown up supplies.

"He's talking his time isn't he?" Clove said, looking out towards the forest.

"Marvel?" Cato asked and she nodded.

"Cato, you don't think…" Clove started but he interrupted.

"No. Remember what he said yesterday? We split up the next one we get. Two are already gone today, he probably decided it would be easier to not come back at all."

Clove nodded and looked to the sky as though the anthem would come early. Loosing Marvel only meant they were one step closer to the end of the games…

It's that night they find out they are the only remaining careers. Marvel was killed along with the girl from district eleven. They were not one, but two steps closer to the end… something they were dreading more and more after every death…

* * *

The next few days passed much less like the others. They had officially been in the arena for eight days even though it felt like more.

As night falls, the ninth day draws closer. The anthem plays showing there had been no deaths that day. Cato and Clove remain at the cornucopia, watching the sky and as the anthem finishes they are alerted by the first announcement since the beginning of the games.

"Remaining tributes!" The voice of Claudius Templesmith comes from nowhere. "Congratulations to the six of you still fighting. I would like to announce a rule change…" he continues and the couple look at each other, confused. "This year, there can be two victors, if and only if the two tributes come from the same district…"

They don't hear the rest. Springing to there feet they stand fro a second, grasping each other's hands like a life source, wide eyed. "Two victors…" Clove whispers.

"We can both go home!" Cato shouts and without caring what anyone thinks, he picks her up and spins her around.

"We can both go home…" Clove repeats as he put her down and she clasps her hand around the ring still strung around her neck…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, it really keeps me writing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I've been putting off writing this chapter and I guess you'll see why. I hope you like it :)**

**As usual, a quick thank you to; **WolfDarkfur**, **Hunger-Games-Lover555**, **L**, **AllYouWillEverBeIsMean** and **evilneevil **for your awesome reviews! I know a lot of you have been asking if it's going to have an alternate ending… well you'll find out in this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Another two days past in the arena with no other deaths since Marvel and Rue. No longer having to guard any supplies Cato and Clove spent mort of their time camping by the lake, sitting in the grass, under the trees…

"There haven't been any death's in a while…" Clove said as she watched Cato pick at the grass like he used to back home.

"I think the gamemakers will do something about that," Cato replied. "They're not going to wait much longer… it's getting pretty boring for the audience."

Clove nodded and stood up walking to the edge of the lake. "Want some?" she asked him and he shook his head. Bending down, she cupped her hands and let the water fill them, briefly getting distracted by the rainbow of colours sitting on the water, coming from the ring around her neck. She quickly sipped the water from her hands before standing up and tucking the ring back under her shirt as not to make anyone suspicious.

"What are you thinking about?" Clove asked, watching Cato stare into the distance.

Breaking the stare, a smile crossed his face, "I was just making up my mind the first thing I'll do when we get home."

Clove laughed and lay down on the grass, her head on his legs. "I know what I want to do." Cato knew why she didn't say anymore. They both wanted to go back to being a couple… maybe even letting people know.

The silence of the wind and running water is soon taken away by the sound of the announcement warning. "Congratulations to all remaining tributes!" Started the voice of Claudius Templesmith. "I am here to announce the first feast of the 74th hunger games…" there was a pause where the two exchanged glances, hoping for more. "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining the invitation," he continued.

"Yeah right!" Cato said confidently and Clove agreed.

"But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately," he was right… both Cato and Clove would have gone out hunting for the remaining tributes days ago if they had the weapons. At the moment they were just trying to stay alive after loosing almost all they had in the explosion. "Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance," he finished.

"We're going right?" Clove asked, sitting up excitedly.

"I think we'd be stupid not to," Cato replied, looking briefly in the direction of the cornucopia.

"I'm glad," Clove said. "I'm sick of waiting around, I want us to go home already… together."

Cato nodded and smiled. "So… how do you think we should do this?"

Clove sighed and paused, thinking. "I'll get the backpack,"

"No way!" Cato cut in.

"Let me finish," she said quickly. "I'll get the backpack, you stay hidden. As soon as you see another tribute, get them…" she finished evilly.

"Twelve?" he asked.

"If she comes yes… but I'd say look out for Eleven. He's strong, the quicker we get him the better."

Cato nodded in understanding. "You sure you want to get the backpack?"

"Defiantly," Clove replied. "Don't worry about me. I've got this."

Cato nodded and shook his head laughing, amazed by her never-ending confidence. "Just be careful okay," he added quickly.

"Don't worry," she replied. "I will…"

* * *

The next few hours past even slower than usual but it was soon dawn and the couple started heading back up the cornucopia, preparing for the feast.

"You wait here," Cato told Clove once they reached a hidden point to the side of the golden horn. "I'm going that way," he pointed to the other side, in the forest of the arena.

"Go as far as you can," Clove added. "If we get one of them before they reach the cornucopia we can take their backpack too."

Cato nodded in approval. "I like the way you think."

Clove let out a quite laugh, "I'll be here when the feast is over."

"I'll see you then," Cato replied. "And remember… be careful!" she nodded as he ran off in the opposite direction leaving Clove staring at the golden horn, waiting for her chance to get closer… and run.

As she heard the parachutes dropping the backpacks as at the entrance of the golden horn she started making her way around the side. By the time she caught the first glimpse of the backpacks, district five's was already gone. She resisted the urge to call for Cato to go after her, knowing she was to fast and he was to far in the opposite direction.

Still left on the table was a small orange pack, labelled with the number 12, next to it, two large blue packs, one with 11 the other with 2… hers. Checking her jacket, she felt the knives she had tucked away encase they became at all necessary.

But as she started moving closer to the packs, she noticed twelve hoping to pull of the same as five. 'Not so fast twelve,' she thought to herself, picking us speed, running around the side of the golden horn. She quickly reached into her jacket, grabbing the first blade she set her hands on and throwing it in her direction.

The knife whizzes past her, only just missing and the next thing she knows she's dodging an arrow thrown her way, piercing a small cut through her upper left arm. She sees Twelve reach for her pack, growing more and more furious she grabs another knife, launching it towards the girl. Another arrow comes shooting her way but it misses by inches so she doesn't even bother moving.

'Now's my chance,' she thinks, slamming her entire body weight into the girl, sending her to the ground and pinning her down. "Where's your boyfriend District Twelve? Still hanging on?" she teases; wanting to enjoy every minute of this moment she had waited so long for.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," she replies, struggling under Clove's grip. "Peeta!" she calls, making Clove send her fist into her windpipe, cutting off her voice. She briefly looks around, still holding down Twelve for the slight possibility she could be telling the truth.

"Liar!" she says grinning evilly. Even if he were out there Cato would get him within seconds. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy?" She continues to tease, her pulse growing stronger the more energy she gains through her determination and confidence. "Too bad he'll never get it!"

She opens her jacket, purposefully displaying her seemingly never-ending array of knives. Selecting one of the smaller, sharp and more painful looking one's, she holds it close to Twelve's face, thinking back to Cato's words. "I promised Cato if be let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." Twelve continues to struggle under her grip but it doesn't worry her. She thinks about Cato and how he's probably already got Eleven, that would just leave Five, and easy target and Lover boy, an easier one.

"Forget it Twelve," she says, fixing her grip tighter. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally… what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" she asks, growing more and more confident as she thinks about the coming end to both Twelve and the games. "Now, where to start?" she questions, brutally scraping away at the blood on her forehead from previous wound she had given her.

She angrily tilts her head from side to side, deciding exactly how she should start. Twelve tries to bit her hand but Clove is to quick, slamming her head to the ground without a second thought. "I think... I think we'll start with your mouth," she says, carefully tracing the outside of her mouth with the tip of the blade. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" she asks and quickly grows even more furious as Twelve manages to hit the side of her face with a mouthful of blood and saliva. "All right then. Let's get started."

She ready's her arm to press down on Twelve's mouth when she feels herself being lifted of the ground. It takes her a second to realise what is happening when she finds herself being held helplessly above the ground by Eleven. He throws her to the ground and she stops herself from showing her pain. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Eleven shouts, scaring her beyond what she even thought possible.

She tries moving herself back on the ground, struggling to find her voice to call for Cato. "No! No, it wasn't me!" she eventually managed to get out.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Eleven shouts and Clove know he's talking about Rue his district partner. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I-" she starts, telling the truth but to terrified to do anything else. She see's him pick up a rock, much larger than anything she could hold in one hand. "CATO!" she finally manages to call. "CATO!"

"CLOVE!" she hears his voice but her split second of hope disappears knowing he's too far to reach her in time. Knowing this is the end; she shuts her eyes tight and waits as Eleven brings the rock down hard against her head, knocking her to the ground.

She's not bleeding. The pain seems so unbearable the dent starts to numb every other feeling. She lets a low moan escape her lips as she takes her last few breaths. The voices around her don't register but she knows they're both gone.

_She's back in the field at home in district two. She runs around from one end of the lonely field to the other, playfully screaming as he follows her. _

_She's younger… not much, but younger than now. She knows where she is. He eventually catches up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, kissing her cheek. _

"_I love you…" he whispers into her ears and she giggles at the contact. When it registers she turns around, looking into his deep blue eyes. _

"_You mean it?" she asks and he nods, smiling like he does only when he's around her. "I love you too…"_

"CLOVE!" she heard his voice again and she knows it will be the last. The sound grows closer and the next thing she feels is a figure next too her. It's him… she lets her eyes fall open, staring at him.

He's panicked. Tears are building in his eyes as he grabs her hand. "Stay with me Clove… please." He begs as he lets the tears fall. "I can't leave without you… you have to stay with me… please."

She doesn't know how she manages it but she does. She opens her mouth, enough to get some sort of sound out and with the last bit of energy that remained she speaks her final four words, "Win for me Cato…"

It's over at that moment… her head falls to the side in defeat, tears pour from the corner of her eyes, falling the grass below. The cannon goes off Cato holds one hand to his mouth, shaking; the other still gripped to Clove's, tears still covering his face.

He shakes his head in disbelief and it's then he forgets he's in the arena. "I love you Clove… so much."

He manages to wave his hand over her eyelids, closing them as though she was asleep. His head falls to her chest and he holds her for the last time. The rainbow of light briefly catches his eye and he noticed to ring still strung around her neck. Unclasping it, he lets the ring fall into his palm and lifts her lifeless hand.

"You will always be the only one for me," he whispers as he slips the ring onto her finger, the rainbow light still covering the ground around them.

"I will Clove… I will win for you…"

* * *

**Wow… that was so unbelievably hard to write you have no idea! I hope I did it justice, please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Wow, I can't believe how many reviews/alerts/favourites I got for the last chapter, you are all AMAZING! **

**As always, a special thanks you too- **evilneevil**, **Your Sad Reviewer (I'm sorry by the way)**, **soccergal21 (x4, thanks:)**, **Hunger-Games-Lover555**, **JustAFantasyGirl**, **BurningOn**, **Peetalover234**, **clato4ever7** and **MockingJaysInTheSky

**Enjoy! All the parts in _italics_ are the voices in Cato's mind**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

He sat by the edge of the lake, the sunset of the next evening reflecting in the water. A whole day he had been sitting there, watching the water, splitting the grass through his fingers. Everything he seemed to do now hurt… everything reminded him of Clove.

Watching the hovercraft come to take her was almost as painful as saying goodbye… the way it just lifted her carelessly of the ground and disappeared. He seemed to have lost track of time, he hadn't eaten since before the feast and he wasn't sure whether he had drunk anything at all but he wasn't thirsty so he suspected he did it subconsciously.

"_Clove, would you marry me?" _his own voice rang through his head. _"Yes!" _came her voice. It was amazing that such a short, quick word changed their lives so much.

"_It's real you know."_

"_It's beautiful…"_

He found himself playing with the chain that he had wrapped around his wrist after slipping the ring on Clove's finger.

"_No Clove! There's only one winner… it can't be both of us."_

"_And I understood that from the moment you volunteered!"_

She did… but there could've been to winners. It could have been both of them.

"_Cato, if I die…"_

"_You're not going to die!"_

She wasn't supposed to die… she was supposed to go home… with him.

"_How do you get someone to like you?"_ he closed his eyes for a second and caught a glimpse of her in the beautiful sunset coloured dress.

"_One of us is going to win this…" _It was the first time in a long time he had heard himself say something like that without the evil tone. _"What are we going to do when we get home?"_

"_Move on…" _

It almost felt like she was there as her voice continued to echo through his mind.

"_Two victors…"_

"_We can both go home!"_

"_We can both go home…"_

Hearing her laugh again. He could almost see himself spin her around as they found out that news.

"_CATO!" _he flinched at the sound of her scream. _"CATO!"_

"_Stay with me Clove… please. I can't leave without you… you have to stay with me… please." _

"_Win for me Cato… Win for me Cato… Win for me…"_

Her voice continues to echo through his mind. He buries his head into his hands, trying to stop himself from goin insane.

"I will Clove…" he said aloud and the voices started to drift away.

He stayed like that for the rest of night, even as it started to rain, pour, storm… at some point he fell asleep. It was almost the middle of the thirteenth day when he woke up, almost drowning in the storm water that had still not stopped.

He was drenched from head to toe, the water seeping through his clothes. He was lucky the air was still warm or he would have frozen by now. There were still four out there; he counted them in his head. Both from twelve, the girl from Five and the boy from Eleven. He could still win this… he only wanted to win it for Clove now. Without her… he had nothing else to go home too. His family would only care about the money he'll get.

Finally realising how long it had been since he had eaten anything, he grabbed the sword, being the only weapon he still had besides the last knife Clove had used and set of into the forest. At first, he had no intention of looking for any specific tribute but as he ate and his strength began to return, the one thing that hadn't yet sunk in, finally did.

Someone had to kill Clove… she didn't just die… and he knew exactly who it was. Thinking back to her injury, there was only one person who could have done it. The one person he was supposed to be looking out for while Clove was getting the pack… Eleven.

Determination finally set in again and he made his way in the opposite direction, where he knew Eleven would have run.

* * *

It was hours before he made any progress. The storm was getting worse, the mud almost deep enough to sink into his boots and just as he was about to give up for the day he came face to face with the exact person he hoped to find.

Acting fast, he used every bit of strength and every bit of anger he had and threw it into a punch, followed by a snap and a groan of pain from Eleven. He's still standing even though he's breathing through blood.

"Don't even think about it Eleven," Cato said evilly, holding the sword to Eleven's throat as he tried to reach for a weapon. Water was dripping of his face, further drenching the ground around them.

"I wondered how long it'd be before I saw you again," Eleven replied, blood dripping from his nose. He must have had the same idea, hunting Cato, as he didn't seem at all scared or surprised to see him. Noticing the knife in Cato's pocket, eleven smashes his hand against Cato side, causing the material of his clothes to turn a bright red, a sudden pain searing through him.

Curling his hands into fists in anger, he threw another punch, allowing the sword to cut slightly at his neck from the force. "You killed her…" Cato spat, angrier than he had ever felt in his life.

"Who?" Eleven breathed heavily, blood starting to drip from the corner of his mouth, mixed with water from the storm.

"Don't be stupid, you know who," Cato replied, still using all of his energy to hold him down. Eleven was weakening and he could feel it.

"The girl? The one who was going to cut fire girl to pieces," Eleven asked, still letting out staggered breaths. He wasn't trying to fight him off; something told him not too… he was far too weak now.

"Clove. My district partner," Cato answered sternly.

"That her name huh? Clove? She deserved it. Her and your little group killed my district partner, figured I should return the favour."

"Well you know what?" Cato asked evilly. "I think I might kill you the way she would have wanted," he continued, reaching for the small sharp blade from his pocket. He briefly wipes the blade across the shoulder of Eleven's jacket, leaving behind his own blood from the cut to his side.

"Fine… let me go and join the rest of them," Eleven said, giving in as the blade approached his neck. He let another lot of blood and water pour from his mouth and for a second Cato was taken aback by his willingness to be killed.

Turning the knife in his hands he looked to the sky as if to Clove and…

* * *

He didn't hear the cannon, the storm was too loud but he saw Eleven's picture and that was enough. "Finally got him Clove…" he whispered as he walked to finds shelter. "About time huh?"

'Only three more,' he thought so himself as he found shelter under a cave shaped tree. He sat down; opening the pack from the feast he had managed to get back from Eleven. It was marked with the number two and was still unopened. Eleven mustn't have had much interest in it… or was just saving it. The storm came to an abrupt end, clearing the ground within a matter of seconds.

Opening the bag, he pulled out what seemed to be some sort of silver suit and spread it out onto the ground. He'd never seen the material before, it was heavy and thick but not overly so, he could still lift it with ease. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was… this suit would protect him from almost anything, in particular, Twelve's arrows.

He reached into the bag again and pulled out another, much smaller silver suit. "This was supposed to be for you Clove…" he said to himself, burring the suit back at the bottom of the bag.

"_I don't want you to go…"_ her voice rang through his head once again.

"_I'll come back…"_

He was supposed to come back to her… with her.

"_I volunteer!" _he could see the look on her face the day of the reaping, in his head as he held his head in his hands, trying to rid the voices.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Defiantly."_

Their district costumes, the first time they felt like a part of the Capitol… even if they didn't want to.

"_Good luck," _he saw her beautiful smile in his mind, the day of their performance to the gamemakers.

"_Cato… with a score of 10. And Clove… with a score of 10, also" _the chorus of cheers pierced though him like knives now.

"_You and Clove seem awfully close," _

"_Uh yeah… we're good friends."_

He could only imagine what Enobaria must be thinking now.

"_Cato, just remember. You might regret it… getting close to people."_

If only he'd known how right she was.

"_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…" _

The launch. He couldn't bare the though of that anymore. He couldn't take any of it anymore.

"_CATO!" _he shook his head, pulling at his hair with his fingers. _"CATO!"_

"_I can't leave without you… I can't leave without you… I can't"_

"_Win for me Cato… win for me"_

"JUST STOP!" he shouted suddenly. Probably too loud. He couldn't take it anymore… every memory, every word they ever spoke, it just wouldn't go away.

He threw the backpack with Clove's suit out of site, hopefully where no other tribute would find it. He lifted up his own, slipping it on and covering it with his jacket and clothes. Feeling slightly more relaxed, he stayed the night under the tree, only sleeping, as much as his mind would let him.

* * *

He spends the next day hunting and drinking as much as he can. It only just occurred to him how much strength he'd lost in just those couple of days, especially with his side still aching from the pain of the cut from Eleven.

"_CATO!" _he shook his head as he heard her voice again. They were starting to go away, the scream being the only thing he had heard within the last couple of hours… but he knew they'd come back. As soon as he got out of the arena, they'd come back.

He starts surveying the arena to where he might find both from Twelve as well as the girl from five. He doesn't worry too much about her but starts to question how she made it this far. He stops regularly to regain the energy he'll need for what he hopes will be the last few days in the arena.

Knowing that if he doesn't find them, the gamemakers are bound to do something to bring the four together, he doesn't try to hard to look for them. It's still light when he hears the cannon go off.

"About time Lover Boy," he says to the sky, wondering why it took him so long. But as he spends the night under an open space of trees, it's not Twelve's face that appears in the sky, but Five's.

He sighs, shaking his head and questioning to himself how it could have possibly have come down to him and both tributes from district twelve. He's taken out of his thoughts as he catches a glimpse of silver falling behind the branch of a tree.

'A parachute,' he thinks to himself, smiling in relief as he walks over and picks it up. Inside the metal box contains a pot of cream with a note stuck to the top. _Use this or die of infection –E _

That was one thing he loved and hated about Enobaria. She was brutally honest when it came to life or death and in this case, if he didn't hurry up and cure the worsening cut on his side, it would be death. And what a way to go after all he's been through.

He manages to apply the cream under the silver suit and it almost immediately starts to heal. "Thank you," he sighs in relief, looking towards where the cameras may have been. He could almost see Enobaria signing off the betting for his win.

* * *

The fifteenth day arrives and Cato finally has his energy back, well, enough to keep him going. He walks in the opposite direction of the cornucopia, hoping to come across both Twelve's but the arena is so much larger than he thought, it takes longer than expected.

He finds shelter for the night even though it wasn't very late, knowing that if he walked for much longer he would put himself in plain sight of an open area. He lay down and pulled at the armour clasping his body. It was keeping him warm enough during the night but he had to pay the price for protection in the arena. He stared up at the sky through the trees, trying to think of one of them, the brightest, Clove.

Sleep didn't come and he was lucky it didn't. The arena suddenly went silent. No cold breeze or singing birds. Just the sound of nothingness. The sound he hated the most at the moment because it only reminded him of how he was alone and he always would be…

In one sudden moment, he's brought upright in shock by the sound of the mockingjays, loud screeches, not song. It's quickly followed by a loud, almost gruesome panting.

He's to his feet in a matter of seconds, running as more and more wolf-like creatures join the one he spotted. The sound of his steps are long drowned out by the dozens of mutations not far behind him. He manages to catch a quick glimpse of them up close, their long, shining fur and razor sharp teeth. He's able to kill a couple that get to close but he isn't sure how much longer he can run for and looses the sword in the process.

He runs for what seems like forever, eventually reaching the most open area of the arena near the lake and turns in the direction of the cornucopia. He catches sight of two figures and is hit in the chest by an arrow that bounces straight off. He doesn't bother going back to try and kill them, the mutts drop back but he keeps running, gasping for air at every opportunity he gets.

He reaches the cornucopia but the closer he gets to the golden horn, the further away it seems. He only just avoids colliding with it as he starts to climb, reaching the landing and lying on his stomach, gagging over the edge, trying to catch his breath.

His eyes blur as he sees the girl from twelve and the boy much further behind, the mutts on his tail. She starts to climb and eventually joins him at the edge but he can't get himself to reach her. He stays conscious by listening to the sounds around him, coughing up what he hopes isn't anything serious.

Lover boy reaches the bottom of the golden horn and the sound of the mutts grows louder and clearer again. He's lucky too, just avoiding an immediate hit and death from the girl.

"Climb!" he here's her yell but he continues to stare in the general direction of the mutts and they get closer. She manages to take out a couple more but the others soon join as lover boy is pulled up to join them.

The rest of the mutts assemble at the bottom of the horn, thrashing against it as they try to reach the remaining three tributes. Cato hears them talking about whether they can climb it or not but the mutts seem struggle too so he hopes the answer is no. He sees them spread out around the bottom of the cornucopia and a blonde coloured one jumps to the side, a moment later crashing to the ground, an arrow through its throat.

He starts comprehending Twelve's conversation again when she speaks in shock. "It's them. It's all of them. The others. Rue and Foxface… all of the other tributes."

It's then he can't help it. Searching through the pack he catches sight of one of the mutts with dark, silky fur, it's shimmering brown eyes, staring just at him while the others looked only at Twelve. He notices the collar around it's- her neck, it reads the number _2 _and at that moment his fears become real as he sees the eyes of Clove, staring up at him with the same look she used to give fire girl. But even so, a small part of him hopes Twelve won't kill her.

"Kill it, Peeta! Kill it!" he's brought out of his thoughts as he sees lover boy being dragged over the edge by one of the mutts. He tries to stand but he keels over, still in pain and exhaustion. He's starts to rely on the mutts finishing the other two off.

Lover boy is hauled back on top of the golden horn just as fire girl aims another arrow, shooting at the larger mutt with an _11_ around its collar. As he finally regains his energy, he takes what will probably be his last chance and grabs Twelve by the neck, holding him in a headlock, cutting off his breathing. He starts to scratch at Cato' arm but it's useless, he can feel him struggling to breath.

Fire girl pulls out another arrow and he laughs as she points it in his direction. "Shoot me and he goes down with me." He can see her struggling to decide what to do, knowing he's right. He can feel lover boy slowly weakening as he looses air. As soon as he kills this one, she has no chance against him, the armour had already proved successful. "That's what you wanted right?" he asks her. "I didn't know that till now… how's that? Is that what they want?" he looks up, perhaps to the cameras. She points the arrow briefly at his head, "No, no, no… I can still so this… I can still do this," he says, fastening his grip around Twelves neck. "One more kill… it's the only thing I know how to do… bringing pride to my district, to my family… to Clove," he sees her face change but she's still scared. "Not that it matters…" he finishes.

He continues to hold him in a tight grip and just as Cato thinks he's about to collapse he feels Lover Boys fingers scratch at the back of his hands, making an _X_ right in the middle.

He realises what it means and the smile is immediately wiped from his lips. But he's only a second too late as an arrow comes shooting through his hand, pain searing up his entire arm as he releases Twelve, loosing his footing and plummets of the edge of the golden horn, falling to the ground.

Everything seems to be in slow motion at that moment. From when he hits the ground to the first attack. The mutts put at his clothing but it doesn't take them long to realise it's useless, the armour is too thick. He manages to pull Clove's knife and takes out another mutt, wounding some of the others. They start to pull at his hands and feet, any part of bare skin they can find, ripping him apart. The only one that still attempts to break through the armour is the mutt with the number _2_ around its collar.

As the mutts start to realise he can still defend himself, they back off slightly. He takes this chance to manoeuver himself back to the edge of the golden horn but it's no use… the mutts one again attack him, ripping his skin to shreds as he cries out in pain. They drag him to the middle of the cornucopia where they continue to rip at every bit of bare skin. More time had passed than he realised and it was almost dark… He would die before the anthem played.

It's then he gives up… he lets his body lie limb on the ground, at the mutts tear at his skin. He lets out a low moan every now an then as he slips in and out of consciousness. The anthem plays but he's still alive… he knows because he hasn't seen Clove yet and the pain still sears thought his body. A small part of him is thankful she wasn't there to see it happen, to see him die.

The mutts continue to work away at him, every tear and rip makes him cry out in pain, he groans and whimpers as he begs for death to hurry up and take him.

It's sunrise by the time the mutts starts to loose interest in and possibly space in killing him. He continues to mumble in pain, half way to death. He see's Twelve appear over the side of the cornucopia, an arrow pointed towards him, deciding to shoot or not.

"Please…" he begs her and he closes his eyes. The last thing he sees is Clove in her sunset coloured dress, the diamond ring catching the bright light around her as the arrow pierces though his head…

* * *

**Another really hard, long chapter to write but hope you like it and I hope I did it justice. I also hope you understood the voices in his mind as I don't think Cato would have been overly stable after what happened, he went slightly delusional here so I hope thats okay and it makes sense. **

**I have one more chapter I'm going to write which is written in Katniss' POV about five years later at a memorial, where the engagement ring will be brought up. So I hope you'll read that when I update. Please review! **

**Please read if you would like an alternate ending- **

**Okay, so I've had a lot of you amazing people ask me to do an alternate ending for this story where both Cato and Clove survive but I have to tell you the truth, which is I honestly don't have the heart to kill of characters that aren't meant to die, let alone Katniss and Peeta…**

**So, I was thinking, if you still want me to write an alternate ending, I will but it instead I was thinking of having Katniss and Peeta escape the arena in some unknown, mysterious way, which is how the rebellion starts. This way Clove and Cato would be the victors. **

**Please let me know if you're interested in reading that if I decide to write it :)  
****Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Memorial

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've just been trying to get this right for a while, it was a lot more difficult to write than I thought it would be but I hope you like it!**

**A final special thanks to- **soccergal21 (x2)**, **Peetalover234**, **Hunger-Games-Lover555**, **kAsS3695 **and **koyamon-lover**, I really appreciate your reviews :) **

**And just for anyone who's wondering, I wrote this story, with the intention of keeping it as close to the original book as possible, so I am sorry if you started reading this in hope for a happy ending. Thank you anyway!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

I never watched the replay of either of the games I competed in. Never once did I find myself wanting to re-watch all of the brutal things that went on during those games, even more so, I'd prefer to live the rest of my life without knowing how the rest of the tributes died. The ones I didn't kill myself anyway.

It's been three years since the final hunger games. I think about them all the time; Rue, Mags, Finnick, even Thresh and Foxface. And now, I clutch Peeta's hand as we walk towards the newly finished memorial for those that competed in the games.

I stop suddenly as we reach the entrance. I don't want to relive it all… see them all again but I owe them that much. I never really got to say goodbye. Peeta gives my hand-reassuring squeeze to remind me he's still there.

We walk into the giant dome shaped building. There's an entrance room that leads to two other separate ones. The smaller one being a dedication to the 75 victors, mostly because a lot of them were no longer alive, the other room, the much bigger one, for all of the tributes. Every single person whose name was in that room was dead…

We walked first, into the victor's room. Although smaller than the other it was still a decent size, entirely white. The walls were covered in photo's and titles that read- _The 1__st__ Hunger Games_ all the way up to _The 74__th__ Hunger Games_, being the last one to have a victor. Under each title was a photo of the victor, surrounded by others of the victor with their district partner in their parade costumes or their most memorable moment of the games.

The first one that caught my eye was a title that read: _The 50__th__ Hunger Games- The Second Quarter Quell_. A picture of the sixteen-year-old Haymitch was in the middle, another with him and a girl I recognised to be Maysilee Donner and many others, some I preferred not to look at.

Under each title there was a stand with a book resting on it. Each victor had one, each page said something different; a brief summary, there victims, their most memorable moments and their most memorable killing. There was even a tribute page to those they had mentored.

I flipped to the fist page of Haymitch's book. The writing was fancy and gold, decorated with signs of district twelve.

"Haymitch Albernathy of District Twelve. The victor of the 50th Hunger Games and second quarter quell, Haymitch beat the odds against double the amount of tributes. For twenty-four years, he was the only living victor of district twelve."

"Until we came along..." Peeta sighed from behind me. I tuned around, closing Haymitch's book and noticed Peeta walking around, looking at each photo and shaking his head. When he reached one in particular, he briefly lowered his head to the floor before flipping through the pages of the book. I didn't go much closer; it was one I couldn't bare to look at.

"Finnick Odair of District Four," Peeta read out load. "The victor of the 65th Hunger Games Finnick received a trident from his sponsors, the most expensive gift ever seen in the games. He went on to compete in the 75th Hunger Games and later married the victor of the 70th games; Annie Cresta.

It took all I had to not cry as he read, so I turned to the book closest to me and read aloud. "Enobaria's most recalled mentoring tributes were Cato and Clove. Both of whom competed in the 74th Hunger Games."

"Brings back memories of those two..." Peeta cut her off, turning from looking at the pictures of the fourteen-year-old Finnick.

"Too many..." I sighed and closed the book. I hadn't known that Enobaria mentored two tributes whose death I was so closely responsible for. Maybe that's why she never liked me… she must have been convinced one of them was going to win… I was.

I continued to walk around the room, staring at pictures of the younger versions of Mags and Beetee, even Blight and Gloss looked different… healthier, stronger. I looked at the pictures of the weak looking Johanna Mason until she had shown her true strengths as well as the pictures of Annie.

"She looks so different…" Peeta said, as I stood staring at the pictures around the sign that read _The 70__th__ Hunger Games_.

I nodded. Annie's games weren't that long before ours but it didn't look like her at all. The picture in the center showed a beautiful, confident seventeen-year-old girl with even a hint of determination in her green eyes. Now… she was still beautiful and she still had green eyes but that confidence and determination was gone. The other pictures showed her in training, another in a long ocean blue dress with Caesar Flickerman and another with Finnick as her mentor. I turned to the page that read _victims _in the same fancy writing… there were no names. She had one by pure luck and I had to admit… I underestimated her.

I turned around, expecting Peeta to still be beside me but instead, he stood at the very end of all the dedications at the one that read; _The 74__th__ Hunger Games…_ our games. I didn't want to but I walked up and lay my head on his shoulder staring at the wall with our names on it.

"It seems like a lifetime ago," Peeta said as he rested his head on mine.

I sighed but didn't reply. My eyes kept flicking from photo to photo, the memories spinning in my head making me feel sick. My victim's list was short… but enough to bring back memories, especially because those I killed were such big threats in the game.

Again, my eyes caught sight of the photos. One of me volunteering for Prim… another in my parade costume; 'the girl on fire…' another of Peeta and I during our interview, as well as ones from the games. The ones I couldn't bare to look at for more than a second… me covering Rue in flowers… another when I found Peeta under the camouflage… another of Clove holding the knife to my head before she was killed and the most graphic one of me shooting Cato… I hated it. I didn't understand why the photos where there… I guess they really wanted to show the Capitol what they did to us, what they made us do… how they ruined our lives.

My most memorable moments seemed to go on for pages, making me seem like some sort of hero in the games… but what part of killing people was heroic? I knew Peeta must have been thinking the same thing because his hand slipped into mine and he said; "you want to go next door?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I didn't want to go next door, but I owed them that much… to say goodbye… to tell them I was sorry.

"Come on…" I sighed, and we walked to the larger part of the building. It was similar to that of the victors but there were so many more people; memorials. As we walked along, looking at the pictures and names, I didn't know most of them and I was glad…

A few of the faces I remembered from watching the tapes of past games but not many… I recognized Annie's district partner; the one who's death drove her to insanity. I also recognized the girl from District 1 of Haymitch's games as well as Maysilee, looking beautifully striking in a flowing gold dress.

There weren't many more I recognized until I reached the end, where of course, I recognized everyone. Everyone from those who died during the bloodbath, to those who made it to the final eight.

I saw the name of a girl I didn't recognize until I looked at the photo… she would always be Foxface to me. That fast, intelligent tribute who went so far. I couldn't help but cry when I saw the memorial for Rue… I just let Peeta hold me until I calmed down. She was another who had no victims on her list…

The final few were the ones I looked at for the longest… that determined yet possibly even hurt look in Clove's eyes… the line in Thresh's memorial book that read; 'most memorable moment- saving the District 12 victor Katniss Everdeen, moments away from being maimed to death. And the final picture, of Cato; his last fight against Peeta and I.

There was one photo though that really caught my eye… It was under Clove's name, after her death… Cato was knelt by her side. I never did find out what happened after he begged her to stay with him. I looked to Cato's memorial and found the same photo.

"He really cared about her…" Peeta said, almost questioningly as he saw me move towards Clove's memorial book.

"I didn't know…" I replied, flicking through the pages.

"There was something about the way he acted when she was around… he always listened to her… made sure she was okay," Peeta said, flipping through Cato's book as I knew he recalled the memories of his days with the Careers.

"Here…" I said, as I ran my fingers over the heading _Death _in Clove's book. "Clove was killed by Thresh, of district 11, on the eleventh day in the arena. Her temple was dented with a stone, leading to her eventual death at the conclusion of the feast. Her district partner, Cato, is remembered for slipping a diamond ring onto Clove's finger following her death. Although there were obvious suspicions, the meaning of this ring was never confirmed…" I finished, closing the book, my eyes glancing back at the photo of Cato, kneeling beside the lifeless body of Clove.

"It says the same thing in Cato's…" Peeta almost whispers and the two of us, stand shocked at the news.

I take a moment to think of Cato and how he must have felt after Clove's death… much like how I would have if Peeta had died. "Peeta…" I say. He looks up but I can tell he already knows what I'm going to say next.

"I don't think we were the only star-crossed lovers of the 74th Hunger Games…"

* * *

**So, I really hope you liked that last chapter! I'm really going to miss this story, but I'm still thinking about writing the alternate ending so I'll be sure to let you know when I put it up. **

**Thank you so much, to all you amazing readers! **

**ImagineDreamForever :)**


	11. Author's Note for Alternate Ending

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know I've written an alternate ending for this story, it's called 'The Real Us,' so I really hope you'll go and check it out!**

**Another huge thank you for all the amazing feedback and support for this story, it really means a lot :)**

**Here's where I plan to go with the alternate ending:**

**-Cato has to help Clove through the tough times of getting better after her injury at the feast.**

**-Katniss and Peeta with escape the games (I think I mentioned earlier about not being able to kill them off)**

**-Cato and Clove returning home**

**-Their wedding e.t.c **

**Thanks again, I really hope you go and read and review!**

**ImagineDreamForever **


End file.
